


Sweet Satisfaction

by theskywasblue



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humor, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno has some strange ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kansouame**](http://kansouame.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt: "Pina Colada lube" (so in other words, you can't blame me)

Something smelled like coconut. Rufus pushed himself up on his elbows and glowered down the length of the bed at Reno, who was holding a tube suspiciously emblazoned with what looked like a miniature tropical island.

“What the fuck is that?”

“Lube,” Reno answered, with just enough of a snide tone that Rufus considered kicking him in the face. Rufus crooked a finger at him, and Reno tossed it over.

“Pina Colada?” Rufus scowled at the tube, not sure if he should be angry or simply disgusted.

Reno grinned, waggling his shiny, slicked-up fingers. “It’s a lubricant _and_ a dessert topping.”

“Reno, if you come anywhere near me with that shit,” Rufus warned, “I will not only kill you, I will _fire_ you.”

Reno made what was probably supposed to be a sweet and imploring face. To Rufus, he looked a little like a deranged imp. “You take all the fun outta life, boss. I don’t do dry and dirty anymore, yo.”

The fact that he’d ever done it made Rufus faintly...well, not distressed, exactly – theirs was strictly a business relationship – but, displeased. There was nothing more disgusting than the poor treatment of something valuable; and for his bedroom skills, if nothing else, Reno was _incredibly_ valuable.

“Go wash that shit off and come back with something reasonable.”

“Aww c’mon,” Reno crooned, slithering his way through Rufus’ satin bed sheets to straddle his thighs. “You don’t want it to go to waste, do you?”

“Yes, I do,” Rufus snorted, refusing to shift himself towards the warmth of Reno’s body. “And don’t get any on my sheets, the smell is nauseating.”

“Well, _I_ don’t want to waste it,” Reno reached one slim, deceptively fine-boned hand behind himself, and Rufus’ stomach tightened hard with the knowledge of what he was doing, even though he couldn’t see it. Reno exhaled a long sigh, arching his back so that his cock and the flat of his stomach – with that damned tattoo that swirled around his belly button and snaked down underneath it, a complicated and supposedly magical design, if Rufus was foolish enough to believe Reno’s ever-changing stories about it – shifted tantalizingly closer to Rufus. “Mmm...yeah.”

“You’re a slut,” Rufus told him, trying to be unimpressed by the display – the obvious tension in Reno’s bicep, the ripple of the muscles in his stomach, the shining wetness of his cockhead and the way the blush in his cheeks was starting to eclipse the slash-like tattoos on his cheeks.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Reno challenged. The slight hitch in his breath probably coincided with a second finger, maybe a third. He was never one to take things slowly. His lips parted, slack and red, his tongue skimmed along them – definitely three fingers then. “You could be fucking me right now.”

“I would,” Rufus huffed, “if not for that smelly shit.” He gestured to the tube, forgotten in the bed sheets. If Reno had forgotten to close the cap, Rufus would dock his salary to pay for new ones. The smell of it was sharply sweet, pineapple and coconut with a faint hint of something chemical. “You’d better not get any of it on me.”

“Well that’s just _fine_ , yo.” Reno drawled; he was working his hips forward and backward now and fluid was leaking from the head of his cock, sticky and pearly white. “Never met anybody who could work it as well as this, anyway.”

“I know what you’re trying to do, you asshole,” Rufus fisted his own cock, pressing his thumb just under the crown and feeling the pressure pulse down into his balls, “and I’m not getting anywhere near you. You can just fuck yourself for all I care.”

Which was exactly what Reno did, with the same half-insane zeal that he threw into everything; and Rufus would have thought it was all for show, except that he knew Reno liked it just that much. Rufus would never admit that he broke down, but it did seem unfair to waste all of Reno’s hard work – so he got his hands on Reno’s sharp hips and dragged him forward as Reno pulled his hand out of the way.

“I knew you’d see it my way,” Reno smiled, loose and satisfied.

“Shut up,” Rufus warned him, sliding home in a single, easy thrust that made him swallow hard to keep from moaning. “When we’re done we’ll see how much you like your fucking _dessert topping_.”

“Oh baby,” Reno drawled as he rocked his hips, his grin all teeth and perversity, “I’ll love it, I promise.”

-End-


End file.
